The Hunt  Duty or Love?
by Ann Lovedrew
Summary: Enter the world of Mamouru Chiba, a succesful lawyer by day and a hunter by night. Feared by all the undead, strong and determined, what will happen when he meets the enchanting Serenity?
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

A groan echoed through the dark room and with one swift almost unnoticeable move of the arm that alarm clock disappeared from the night stand and was silenced for all eternity. How many clocks had I broken that particular month? I think I stopped counting after my 10th one. I'm not much of a morning person - never was, never will - but hey, if your bedtime is usually no sooner than 3AM than I don't think you'd cuddle your obnoxious clock. At least it's not human and they're fairly cheap. Maybe that's why they keep breaking so fast... or maybe it's the fact that they end up flying across the room with a speed of 40 miles an hour. Either way, clocks have a very short lifespan in my bedroom.

I turned on my back and looked at the ceiling fan. It was hot. Too hot for my liking. What the hell was I doing in California then? What can I say, I just love Hollywood. Well that and there's also the minor detail of my job - lawyer at a big shot international firm. Our company sees it all - divorces, paternity cases, theft, murder. All the important cases too. Needless to say that being an associate there is better than winning the lottery in the long run. And wouldn't you know it, I'm on the sign. Yep - "Lewis, Daniels & Co". I'm in the "co" but that still delivers a pretty hefty paycheck. Not too shabby for a 24 yearold.

I grabbed my brand new Motorola phone and looked at the clock. 7:12 AM. Less than four hours of sleep. Yippee. I literally rolled out of bed and grabbed a pair of black shorts , a white shirt and my sneakers and ran outside. Ten minutes later and I was running on the beach. I love jogging. It relaxes me and gives me some alone time with, well, me. I've been doing it daily since I was 12 and I only break the routine when I'm too sick or hurt to get up.

And no, before you ask, being a lawyer is not THAT dangerous. Let's just say I have a very interesting and colourful life. Yes, that's it. Split personality like Spiderman and Batman and such. I continued my jog, running faster. Waves splashed against the shore, barely touching me as my mind drifted once away. Last night had been tiring. They always are. But I was getting closer - I knew it - and I wouldn't give up. I passed by a couple of girls - "California clones" as I've called them - who smiled and giggled at me as they passed. I'd bet 1000$ that they were checking my butt. Girls are silly creatures. And they say guys are bad but you know what? Women are exactly the same. They just hide it better. Well, some of them do anyway.

I ran back home and took a quick shower before slipping into my classic business suit. I combed my hair in all directions possible trying to get it out of my eyes but the damn thing has a mind of its own. A tone of hairgel and 5 minutes later and I was jumping in my convertible throwing the briefcase on the seat next to me. Nothing like 9 hours of work ahead to put a guy in a good mood. That and LA traffic is totally awesome. Riiiight. And I just love listening to "Baby one more time" over and over again.

That was a joke.

You do learn to have patience. The key to having a good day - or a semi-decent one - is to not get mad from the beginning. There are worse things to come than the traffic. That's just training. As I was approaching the building my phone began ringing. I picked it up and looked at it for a second. Did I really want to answer it? No, not really. Do I have to answer it? You better bet I do.

"CHIBA!!!!" a voice screamed from the other end.

Great.

"Yes, sir?"

"Do you know what time it is? Am I not paying you to be on time? You're not on vacation. Mrs Potter has been waiting for 3 whole minutes!!"

I rolled my eyes. That's Lewis for you. Everything is on a tight schedule.

"I'll be right ther-" I began but the line was dead. Yep. I guess his "asshole time" expired and needed to go to the bathroom or something. I parked quickly and rushed up.

"Hello, Mister Chiba!"

I smiled at the young secretary. "Hi Trish! How's life?"

"Between delivering coffee and making copies, it's as exciting as a secretary's life could be!"

"Just remember to lay off the wild parties!"

"I'll try to!!" she yelled after me as I stepped into a hall.

I stopped in front of a simple black door with a sign that read in golden letters: "Mamouru Chiba". That must be the highlight of my day. I moved my red tie a bit to losen the knot and plastered on my million dolar grin as I walked in. As expected, Mrs Potter was already sitting in one of the leather armchairs facing my office. She turned when I entered and got up. She was about 60 years old, maybe even older. You can't really tell with all those plastic surgeries available in this day and age. We shook hands lightly and I motioned for her to sit as I too took a seat at my desk.

I turned on the computer before turning to face her. "I am very sorry for the delay. Traffick will be the end of us all." She merely looked at me seriously. Not the talking type. Oh well. I looked through the file on my desk. "So, divorce case?" She nodded. Rich couple, a dozen mansions, a couple of yachts, private plane, the works. Weirdly enough no children. Cause: infidelity.

"Cheating husband?"I guessed. She somehow seemed to proper for it. Guys are always the ones that get blaimed faster. Heck, even I blame guys first and I am a GUY! Go figure. It's a woman's world, I reckon.

She shook her head. "Me." I merely blinked.

"Okay, so..."

"It's not like that!"

"It isn't?"

"You see, as you'll read in my file, my husband was just not fulfilling my needs anymore!"

I looked at her before turning to the file. Only now did I notice the guy's age - 23. He was younger than I was.

"You see," she continued, "I'm afraid his young body could not handle the effort. He was not able to fulfill me in bed. I was searching for something merely professional..."

I looked at her in shock. Granny over here having sex - no, wait, WILD sex. What did this woman need? I searched for some pictures and sure enough I came across one. I must have stared at it for a couple of minutes, turning it in every position possible until all its details completely dawned on me. I swallowed hard and looked at the very decent old school lady sitting in front of me and then back at the picture. I had no idea a human body could do that. Hot damn I'm behind with the times.

"I see..." I said in a chocked voice and closed the file. "Well, since it was your estate and if we can in fact prove the nature of your unsatisfaction then I do believe we may get everything..."

She nodded shortly and got up. I stood up with her as we said our goodbyes. I fell back on the chair and resisted an urge to vomit. Instead I called for a strong black coffee. Fabulous start.

* * *

The day literally crawled by. Just clients and clients in an endless parade. After my last client exited the office I threw my feet on my desk and leaned back in the chair. There was still plenty of light outside. Maybe I should go surf. Yeah, relax a bit before job number 2. Just as I we enjoying the thought of some relaxation my cellphone rang. I considered ignoring. A little voice inside of my head told me to ignore it. But I answered anyway - I never learn.

"Dude, you're done, aren't you?"

Ahh, Motoki. Bless his heart. My best friend. Oh wait, my ONLY friend. Yeah, I don't go out much. And I've never really been a people person but he seems to drag me out for some fun every now and again.

"Right, bloke!"

"Time for some fun then! There's this - "

"Hang on there! I know what your fun implies. Which model are you going to shove down my throat this time?"

"Meeee? Why I'd never. And besides, Giselle was an upcoming young actress!"

"Same difference, same answer - NO!"

"Please?"

I rolled my eyes. Why did he insist on doing this? I'll just get bored and avoid getting drunk or laid. So there's no point in me going.

"Oh come on! It's the hottest club this side of Hollywood - "Arabian Nights". Minako has VIP passes! She insists on you coming aswell!"

Why did he have to get her in it? He knows I couldn't possible resist that since I'm the one who introduced them. I helped Minako get out of a contract for a minor label so she could sign up with a top notch one and become very well known as a singer. As such, she thinks it's her holly duty to fix me up with someone.

"Fine! Fine! I'll be there at 9!"

"Great!" He sounded excited.

Oh well, there goes my quiet time. I drove home for another quick shower and change. I chose a pair of black jeans and a dark blue shirt unbuttoned at the top. I rearranged the spikes in my hair and hoped on my motorcycle. That was my desired transportation method - quick, easy to maneuvre and easy to park. I instinctively touched my ankle and felt the touch of cold metal through my pants. I felt better now. Never leave home without it during the night. I raced towards the club and easily found a place to park in the VIP zone next to the car that Motoki and Minako were getting out of. We flashed out cards and got in before the other 100 people waiting in line. A few screams were heard as everyone noticed Minako but we quickly left them behind as we entered the club.

A tall, dark-skinned man approached us and smiled. "Miss Aino, your usual table?"

"Yes, please!" she said and smiled softly. She flung her long blonde hair back on her naked back as she headed up the stairs and to a secluded table. I looked around, scanning for possible threats. No threats but I could see why the club was called "Arabian nights". There was a lot of see-through fabric dangling around and there were no chairs, only cushions. It did give quite an intimate feel to it. I leaned against the rail and looked down at the dance floor. It was unbelievably full and everyone seemed to be completely hypnotized by the music. Charming.

"See, aren't you glad you came? Plenty of babes to choose from!"

I turned to see Motoki. "Aww, you shouldn't be saying that, KIkI!"

He flinched. "Never...ever...call...me...that!" he said through gritted teeth.

"Ahh yes! Only Minako can call you that! Well, sorry Kiki!" I said and chuckled as I jumped out of his way and decended to the dance floor. Now, that might have looked "slightly" tempting but I wasn't that kind of guy so I headed to the bar and ordered a nice old fashioned whiskey on the rocks. What can I say? I have little to no imagination. I stood on the stool, enjoying my drink and looking every now and again at the crowd. Nothing unusual yet. Nor would it have been if I'd have had some luck for once. But nah.

I felt a cold chill run up my spine and my back hairs stood up. I looked around, painfully obvious that something was not right at all. I scanned the crowd. Nothing... but wait. I caught a glimpse of blonde. I stared intently only to see a young woman standing in the middle of the dancefloor. Nothing unusual? Think again. Her long blonde hair fell around her in a cascade of gold caressing her naked shoulders and falling way lower than her mini red dress that left just enough for imagination. She seemed to take notice of me as she now too returned the stare. Her light blue eyes were focused on me, looking through me. I felt empty. Damn her. She just smirked and before I realized what had happened she was sitting on the stool next to mine. I did a double-take. I never really get used to it.

She just stood there, looking like a perfect porcelain doll except for a fire burning in her eyes. She looked mischievous. She smiled as she ordered a margarita. She never touched it. She'd have no use for it anyway. She leaned in suddenly as she was about to say a secret. My nostrils got invaded by a sweet scent of roses. I should have pulled away but instead I leaned in.

"Why is it that you can so easily see me?" she said with a slight hint of a French accent.

"I have really good eyes?"

She laughed softly but something about it made it so sweet that it seemed to caress my ears. That's age for you.

"Very nice. You do have exceptional eyes..." she said in a seductive voice and wanted to meet my gaze.

I instinctively looked away. Not a good idea at all. She laughed again.

"Afraid?" she asked.

"More like aware..."

She tilted her head to one side and looked at me for a moment as though she was trying to decide on something. "So you know..." she whispered.

"... what you are, yes!"

"...how to dance!" she continued and smiled wickedly as she grabbed my arm and lead me to the dance floor. I couldn't have turned back if I wanted to but I must confess that the sight of her didn't make me sick. It was quite a pleasant view from where I was standing. She giggled. I'd hope she'd have the decency to stay out of my mind.

'No...' a voice whispered in my mind.

'Stay out!'

'Or what, lover boy?' Her giggle echoed in my mind. Damn women.

She turned towards me and the dance began. Now, I might not be the most experienced dancer there ever was but damn. She pressed against me and I swallowed as her eyes looked up at me. She looked hungry for something and I was the only thing on the menu. She smiled as she placed my hands on her body. I wouldn't exactly want to grab a feel. Well, generally I would but not in her case. She looked at me intently, inviting me with her seductive gazes. If I were less of me I would have probably caved then and there but being the responsible mature individual that I am I pushed her away. She seemed somewhat surprise. I bet ya nobody ever did that to her. The dazed look disappeared in a matter of seconds leaving behind the same confident look she had first worn.

Oh well. I shrugged and turned away, determined to go back to my drink. Supernatural wasn't in my agenda at that hour. I could have done something more but then again I wasn't equiped properly. That and this one was a bit too old for my expertize. I looked around again and left the club. Only so much excitement a guy can take one night. I reached my bike when I suddenly felt a presence.

"What is it that you want?" I asked.

Silence. Maybe she was shocked. "How can you do that?" she replied.

"It takes some practice," I said and turned to face her. She was standing there in all her blonde glory and I must admit she was beautiful. One of the most beautiful women I had ever seen. Too bad she was all stone. And all evil and dead and all that. Sure, she's a reality of today's society but that doesn't mean I have to like her.

She approached me and before I realized it she was next to me again. She trailed my jaw with her finger and I shivered - cold or nerves or maybe both. She smiled. I'd have said she was 17 once upon a time. Long ago. Too long.

"So, you're HIM."

It was a statement, not a question.

"Well, I'd like to think myself more as a noun than a pronoun but whatever floats your boat!"

She looked at me as yet another smile crept on her white face. "Yes, you are. Only you would be so foolish to treat me in such a fashion. Only you would joke in a situation where you can die in a matter of seconds."

"As much as women terrified Freud, they will never really be more than a question mark for me and, with all do respect, you wouldn't be the first or the last to underestimate me..." I said and smirked.

She laughed. I hate it when people find me amusing at the wrong time. With one swift move I had pulled a small silver dagger from my pocket and was not holding the tip against her neck. She continued laughing. "Well, well Lover boy! I guess you do have all the moves!" she said and winked. "Too bad you'll have a short life!" She easily grabbed the dagger and snapped the blade in two.

"Show off!" I mumbled.

She giggled. I'm glad she's having fun. "Why did you turn me down?" she asked innocently.

"Because me and vampires don't mix!"

"True. But there are always exceptions..."

"Perhaps but I have yet to meet it. I will let you know though."

"No need. I'll be seeing more of you!"

"Not unless you're sleeping and I have a stake in my hand!"

She smirked. "Just be sure I'm not the one on top. Though I doubt you'd find it disagreeable! Till next time, lover boy!"

I just stared as she disappeared. Oh fabulous. This day was just great. What next? No, wait. I don't want to know.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

I looked around for any sign of her but she was gone. Of course she might have been hiding but she was a bit too old not to sense. Maybe 500 years old? She couldn't be 1000 or her mere presence would have been enough to give me hipothermia. She was new in town. I had a neatly kept list with the most important vampires and followers and 3/4 of it was already crossed off. What can I say? I'm a man with a purpose.

I glanced at the clock. 11PM. Time really does fly when you're getting bored in one of the hottest clubs in LA. Oh well. Anorexia was never my style. I hopped back on my bike and headed back home. It was getting late and there are quite a few vampires who are scheduled to an urgent departure to Hell and I'm much too good of a soul to deny them that.

As I arrived home, I entered the house and made my way through the dark to the kitchen. Late night snack? Hmm, well those donuts do look awfully delicious but I think I'll pass. I headed towards the pantry and opened the door revealing shelves upon shelves of jars, bottles and boxes. You'd think I was a proffesional cook. I burn popcorn. Yeah. It can be done. I headed to the back and bent down, grabbing a pickle jar and turning it clockwise 3 times and then counterclockwise once. Silently a crack appeared in the corner and I pulled on the shelf revealing a dark room.

This is such a Batman moment. Enjoy it with me.

I closed the door behind me and then made my way down a flight of stairs. As they ended a bright light illuminated the vast room I had stepped in. Ahh, the beauty of owning a house on a hill. And yes, this is my secret hideaway. Never saw this coming, eh? Most superheroes/villains usually have theirs hidden by a bookcase or a painting or a fake mirror. Cliches all of them. Now, name me one that thought of a pantry. Ha! Can't think of one can you? Then my mission in complete.

I headed towards another smaller room with racks of clothes and changed into my usual black ensemble enforced with bulletproof pads. It was impossibly hot in it but, trust me, when there are vampires charging and each is 20 times stronger than your average human then you too will say "Fuck the heat!". Oh, did I mention they had guns? Blessed be their damned black souls for discovering read: STEALING powerful tehnology. So, let's recap, shall we? They're 20 times stronger, have big ass guns, sharp teeth, they're incredibly fast, have perfect vision in the dark and unless you shoot a shitload of silver at them, burn them, blow them up or slice them they're invincible. Don't you love my odds? I sure do. Ahh, where's the good ol' days when garlic, a cross, holy water and a stake were enough to kick their immortal asses back to daddy Satan?

Well luckily, I too have evolved. Dabble in some illegal things in college and you manage to make the right connections. All the weapons I want, no question asked. I stepped into a much bigger room and took a deep breath. Nothing like the smell of fresh ammo at midnight to make a guy happy. I grabbed my usual UV gun, the custom-made silver sword blessed by the Pope himself, a couple of guns and enough liquid-silver bullets to kill off any problems. Lastly I added a few daggers, just in case it ever comes down to just that. I'm a black belt so I could tehnically put up a fight - though not for very very long. But I can last a good 2 minutes.

I headed back and got on my slayer-bike. Sorry I don't have a cooler name for it. It has dark armour plates on it, a very powerful UV front-light and a lot of other nifty gadgets meant to cut through vampires like a knife through hot butter. All in all, it was a beauty but definitely not for cruising on Sunset Boulevard. I rushed out of the underground rooms and into the night. And no, sorry again but I don't have a waterfall. They're much too expensive.

The night was quiet as I drove back into town. Most people were still in the clubs dancing the night away. I passed by the "better part" of town and headed to the "ghetto". I paid no attention to the army of hookers trying to attract customers and turned right into an alley, by an open door with bean-curtains swaying in the wind. As I stepped inside a smell of complete and utter decadence filled my nostrils. The smoke was dense but I could make out small stages where almost naked women were dancing. I however headed towards the bar. Half of the people there were already wasted and the others unfortunately weren't too far from that lovely state other. Or maybe it's "fortunately". Many were burried in debt, followed by the mafia, unemployed or with a lousy job and a dozen of children at home. I didn't envy them.

The bartender stopped in front of me and stared at me with a raised eyebrow. I was the poster-child for "trouble". I returned the stare and he took a step back.

"What can I do you for?" he asked with a slight tremble.

Good chap. I didn't need trouble. "Larry." I said simply.

He took a step sideways and quickly glanced down before up at me again. He was considerably more nervous. "I'm sorry but I'm afraid Larry left to Arizona this morning. Something about a purchase, I think." He looked down once more before fiddling with a glass.

I smirked. After dealing with frozen popsicles commonly known as vampires, humans were a piece of cake to read. "Oh really?" I asked mocking surprise as I got up. "Well then, that's too bad..."

"I can pass on a message if you want," the bartender offered visibly relieved,

"Ahh yes, would you?" I asked leaning on the counter. "Tell him..." I began slowly and in one swift move I bent over the bar and reached for something under it, grabbing it firmly and pulling it up. "...hello, Larry!"

The short, skinny man I was now holding plastered a guilty smile and waved. I mimicked him and then dropped him on the floor. He glanced around and then back at me, quickly assesing the situation. He grimaced before jumping to his feet. He pulled down on his tacky purple shirt before trying to smile.

"Oh, M., didn't see you there! You wouldn't believe how much trash can get under the bar!"

"Once a rat, always a rat. After I get what I came from you can go back to your crawling ," I said and pulled him to a table.

He looked around nervously. Who did he piss off now? Ahh, no matter. He could take care of himself.

"So, what's the great big slayer doing on a friday night looking for little ol' me?" Larry asked faking surprise.

I smiled. "Heard they were taking in lab-rats and decided to do a good thing for humanity. But first I need information!"

"And what makes you think I know said information?"

"Aw Larry, don't insult yourself. You'd know in 5 seconds if Angelina Jolie broke a nail."

He rolled his eyes. "Right. Let me rephrase that then. What makes you think I would TELL you said information?"

"Because you might be a sewer-rat with a criminal record longer than the Bible but one thing always kept you alive."

He raised an eyebrow. "Oh? And what is this miraculous attribute of mine that has served me so well?"

"Self preservation," I said flatly and a second later I had implanted my knife in his hand.

Larry let out a low shriek, more out of surprise than actual pain. I merely smiled. He tried pulling at the dagger with his left hand but it wouldn't move.

"I'll take that out when we're done. Oh, and I hope you're well fed so eating off your hand won't tempt you," I said and looked at him.

He closed his eyes and then opened them again, returning my stare. He'd help. "Great. Now, where was I? Ahh, yes, information. I took out Leo and his familiars last night. Time for..." I paused remembering the list, "...Scarlett!" Fitting name for a vampire.

"And why do you need ME? I see you every couple of weeks and in between that I'm left dodging vampires. Fun at first, getting kinda old now. And what to know the best part? They're getting OLDER!" His eyes darkened and he stood there frozen.

I did pity him. Honestly. But for all his whinning he could manage to survive. And not all those vampires are my doing. He may know every secret but he's terrible at keeping them. And that's his real problem.

"Oh well, that shouldn't be a trouble for you. You could always crawl up a pipe. Or someone's ass you've been religioulisly kissing for a while."

"Har har."

"Cheer up. Not that many left to go. Now, tell me, is Scarlett going to be hunting tonight?"

He looked at me and gulped. He knew alright. Too afraid to talk, unfortunately. I casually placed a hand on the handle of my sword and slid it out ever so slightly. His eyes immediately focused on that small silver surface and made the same decision he always made - talk now, hide later.

"Scarlett is part of the last 5 important vampires you didn't get yet. She's also part of the last two before you reach the Lord and Ladies. The other one is James. They're more careful now. Started making more vampires and placing a hefty bounty on your head. Vampires, followers and humans are all after you..."

"You know I don't give a rat's ass about that... Persons present excluded of course. Anyway, old story, new money."

"Right. Well, the problem is they don't spend that much time around the city. They mostly get the victims and go back to wherever they live. Now, luckily, I know for a fact that Scarlett is a biiig club fan mainly because she likes them young. You'll only find her at the best of clubs, from midnight on."

"Got any names for me?"

"Sure. The Phoenix, Red Hours, Arabian Nights, Cleopatra, Deux..."

My eyes went wide. Waitjustaminute. Did he just say...? "What was that third one?" I asked.

"What? Cleopatra?"

"No, before that."

"Arabian Nights? Fabulous club or so I hear."

Oh shit. I had read in the paper about mysterious disappearances from The Pheonix and Deux and Red Hours was usually opened just Saturday to Wednesday. So that left... A very very bad situation.

"Hello? Earth to slayer! Or should I say, Hell to slayer!" Larry said as he waved with his left hand.

"Right. Thanks!" I mumbled as I jumped to my feet and headed towards the door.

"Hey, what about the bloody dagger?" he shouted after me.

"Keep it as a souvenir!"

"I hope they cut off your balls," he mumbled as I exited and took my bike.

I headed full speed to "Arabian Nights". Maybe Motoki and Minako left. Maybe Scarlett didn't notice either of them or didn't even go there. That was a very good possibility. But at my luck, it wasn't probable. And Scarlett was very well-known for her passion for blonds with blue eyes. Every single person she had turned was blond with blue eyes. And male.

I parked in front of the club. The bodyguard was gone so I easily entered. An erotic oriental song was resonating as I stepped inside. Most people were on the dance floor swaying to the music. As I approached it I noticed how wrong I was. ALL the guys in the club were dancing. The girls were standing around, dazzed, looking at the scene. The guys had a blank expression and they seemed to be forming a dance spirale. I went around them and sure enough, I saw a patch of red in the crowd. She was a woman of about 24, tall, incredibly slim and pale, but covered in bright red from head to toe. That was Scarlett alright. Irish blood. She swayed seductively, encircling her arms around the neck of a poor - blond of course - soul that she then kissed passionately. As she pulled back, I could see the man's voice. It couldn't be...

"Motoki!" a voice screamed as someone pushed past me. I saw the familiar cascade of blond hair in front, as Minako ran towards Scarlett. She managed to grab her arm and pulled with all her might. Scarlett merely lifted her arm and a stunned blonde with it. She smiled coldly at Minako, showing a perfect set of white sharp fangs. A scream was heard and the girl was sent flying into the bar.

I ran towards her and knelt next to her body. I checked for a pulse. Still there. "Kiki," she whispered softly. Poor girl. I felt my body temperature drop. Must they be THAT freakin' cold? I got up and turned towards the dancefloor. Scarlett was staring at me, expressionless. I swear, in moments like this even a statue looked more alive though I doubt it could come any closer to perfection.

There was no sign, no movement, but my senses were screaming. I took one step back in time to see a vampire stumble and slide past me. In one swift move my sword was out and the vampire's head rolled on. I casually pushed it backwards and heard a scream. I took it out and cut yet another head. Peace of cake. Vampire cake. The best kind. I turned towards Scarlett.

"Honestly, you're insulting me. Is this the best you can do? Or did I kill all your other toys already?"

Her face remained the same. "Came here to play, Caedmon? Why don't you admit you're in it just for the blood? You aren't any better. But with one bite, you can be... forever..."

"Aw, but then I'd end you all as your Lord very well knows. Look at all I can do as a mere human. Now multiply that by 20. I'm not stupid and I don't listen to the honey-coated promises of an old witch," I said sternly. Old tricks. I've grown used to their habits. It would take something much greater than 300 years to bend me.

"...would it really?" a voice rand in my head.

I rolled my eyes and brought up an image of Scarlett chopped up in dozens of pieces, each impaled on a cross. I felt a shiver and sure enough, she was out of there. How do you like them apples? I smiled. "I'd like to do that and much much mooore... just for foreplay, of course..."

Scarlett took a step back. Good girl. I reached for the gun but she already pulled Motoki in front of her. Unfortunately for her, he was slightly shorter and to make matters worse was leaning into her. I still wouldn't risk it. With one swift move I grabbed the UV gun and pointed it at her. The room got filled by a blinding light and her screams echoed through the silence of the room. When I turned it off all the men were lying on the floor, including a mass of red. I slowly approached it and befor I realized it, a hand grabbed my throat and began squeezing it. Oh fuck it.

"My face, my beautiful face... How dare you, you bastard?" a very burnt Scarlett screamed. "I'll end you... and it will hurt more than anything you have ever imagined..." And with those words her grip tightened even more. At a quick glance, I could say I'm done for. Too bad I don't give up easily. I quickly grabbed the dagger and drove it through her neck. She shrieked and sent me flying across the room.

My whole body ached. Was that the end? Nope, but I was at the middle of the damn thing. Scarlett almost managed to pull out the silver knife when I charged at her with my sword. She jumped out of the way and the the tango began. At first she avoided me with ease but then it was getting harder as she was losing blood. I managed to scratch her across the stomach. She stopped midjump with a shocked look and took a step back, tripping on a body and falling flat on her back. She lacked the energy to get up as she crawled on her elbows.

"You'll pay for this, Caedmon. For everything. You have no idea... no idea what is yet to come. Child's play so far. One more kill left till your suicide. BURN IN HELL!!!" she shouted as a cold wave spread across the room. Yep, she was pissed. Can't say I blame her. Oh well.

"No, that would be you. Last train to Hell leaving NOW!" I yelled and cut off her head. One more dead. And I desperately need a shower.I moved my neck from side to side. Ouch. She could really pack a punch. I left the dancefloor and went to the bar. I grabbed the phone from under there and phoned 911 before leaving. I really wasn't in the mood to explain all that. Not sure I could either. Well, they should find a nice story to please the media.

As I got on my bike and left the club behind I could see the sun rising. G-R-E-A-T. Well, at least no work today. Nothing but sleep ahead. _'Very good, lover boy...'_ a sweet voice rang in my head and I caught a shadow moving with the corner of my eye. She was probably watching. I have no idea who she is or what she wants but I learnt that everything will come finding me sooner or later.

Trouble always does.

I'd like it if a nice intelligent hot woman would ever come though. No, wait. A nice intelligent and ALIVE woman. A guy has gotta keep his standards.

...and buy sunglasses.

I cringed as I drove faster. Sleep will be heavenly.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: **_So first of all I want to apologize to everyone for making them wait for so long. I've completely stopped writing for the longest of times. It was a difficult time, I guess I was confused about everything. I changed and I didn't like it all so I struggled to accept and deal with everything and a big step in that is writing again. So here we go. The first thing I've written in 6 months._

_Thank you for your patience._

**CHAPTER 3**

Church time, every Sunday evening at 6PM. No matter what, that's when I always go to the St John Catholic Cathedral, an enourmous stone building, cold and menacing as it stands there waiting to eat up sinners and spit out saints. Now, I'm not really a fanatic and while I do have my doubts I know there is **SOMETHING** out there. Well, actually there are 2 **SOMETHINGS** out there - one aids the vampires and other such creatures of the night so the other one might aswell give me a hand every now and again, just to even the score. Now thankfully I stopped relying on crosses and holy water in... 4th grade but they're always a nice touch.

But the church is my primary source of weapons against the undead. I reached the altar and saluted the God Almighty before turning right and entering a room. After a long descent down a flight of stairs I finally reached the catacombs. Priests and helpers stared at me as I passed by with a combination of fear and admiration before returning to their tasks. I stopped at the end of the room and waited. Sure enough a figure appeared out of the shadows and stepped into the frail light.

He was a small man of about 70 years of age with a huge bald spot on his head and little white strands of thin hair barely touching his shoulders. He looked at me with a pair of incredibly light blue eyes that made me shiver slightly. He always had that effect on me. He pulled on his heavy dark and red robes and slowly walked towards me, punching me lightly in the shoulder.

"Nice to see you, Chiba!" A moment of silence before he laughed shortly. "Or so the saying goes!"

"Always a pleasure, Father!"

Nobody knows his real name or if they do they lack the courage to speak it. There are legends being whispered about this man, this brave fighter and humble servant of God who with all the humility in the world managed to send back to the Almighty about 673 vampires, 97 werewolves and 53 demons. Not exactly your usual grandpa figure, eh?

He led me into another room and instructed me to close the door. He felt strongly about his privacy and had little to no trust in people. After all, you don't destroy 1000 evil creatures by letting everyone know what you intend to do it and when.

"Getting cocky, are we?" he asked suddenly.

"Excuse me?"

"Don't go all saint on me. I do buy the papers."

Oh right. Oopsie.

"It was all over the front pages. Weird happenings at that popular night club. Celebrities wounded. Unusual **OLD **woman decapitated. Are you out of the little mind you do still have?"

Grouch. Gah.

"Well I'm sorry but I couldn't exactly ask her to step out for a nice clean honest fight, _COULD I_?" I asked, starting to get mad.

"You should be more careful. She shouldn't have gotten there in the first place and if it happened you should have cleaned the mess!" em to see me fiddling with a corpse so excuse me if I didn't bother cleaning up that _BLOODY_ mess!"

Ha pun!

I breathed in slowly, trying to calm down. The Father turned to look for something in his library but continued talking. "Stop making a show out of all of this. It's not a Blade movie. It's not glamourous or fun..."

I mimicked him, mouthing the words he was saying and rolling my eyes every now and again. Just as I mouthed "fun" a thick book smacked me straight in the forehead and I shrieked. "Bloody Hell, what was that for?"

"Stop cursing in the House of God!"

The old man turned towards me, staring me down with his cold eyes. I felt like I was becoming smaller and smaller in that chair as he looked straight at me - no, IN me. "I may be blind and old but remember who the master is here. You are good, but you're just an apprentice and you have far more to learn and years still until meetings with vampires will stop being a russian roulette for you where you can at any time lose your life!" He hit the desk with his hand as to emphasise his point. Now he did havepenchant for the dramatic.

"Now," he continued, "I'd thank you if you read that book from your lap."

I looked down. Latin, great. "Tales from the Darkness". Was he serious? he'd always give me books he claimed were crucial. As if. It wasn't like I could confuse a vampire with my latin abilities or bore him to death with ancient stories, poems and riddles. But the old man insisted. We'd sometimes spend hours debating some of the things I had to read and while at times I felt there was some crucial information I needed to know from them the Father would never tell me. Annoying old man. Instead he'd put the right questions and give me more riddles or sayings to meditate on. Honestly, I usually didn't see the point.

"Gee, thanks!" I muttered as I glanced at the huge book. 994 pages of latin bliss. NOT.

"It's always a pleasure, kid!" I hated when he called me that. "So, James is next, isn't he?"

I nodded to myself as I recalled Scarlett's words. One more kill left till your suicide. Not too encouraging. Bluffing? Maybe. Sure of it? Never. So there may be something I'm missing. Something not at all pleasant. Well having to fight the 3 high ranked vamps was as unpleasant as it came but there was still something there in that threat. Gut feeling, if you will.

"When?" The Father's voice brought me out of my thoughts.

"As soon as I manage to track him down. They've become more careful, more private. It's harder to get to them. I have my way of finding out but I don't get the right information or maybe they've just changed their habits recently. Informations these days go both ways."

The man nodded and stood silent. For a moment he looked puzzled, fighting an urge to say something maybe but he seemed to change his mind in the end and shook his head as to banish the thought away. "Read," he finally said before waving me away with a simple gesture. He wasn't one for emotion anyway. I put the book inside the bag and made my way outside where I took a deep breath of fresh air. Too much smoke and incense was not so much spiritually enlightening as it was sickening.

A pale of cold wind hit me, giving me goosebumbs and raising the hairs on the back of my neck. It either was a very cold October or...

"Didn't realize you were so spiritually inclined, lover boy... I respect faith, even the foolish one..." a sweet voice said from behind.

I turned around and sure enough I was face to face again with the blonde beauty I had met a couple of nights before. Her hair was brought up in a high ponytail this time, with just a couple of strands left to frame her small face, and the dress she wore before was replaced by a simple pair of jeans and a blue trenchcoat tight on her little waist that managed to bring out her amazing eyes. Eyes. Oops. Time to look away. Lesson number 1: never look a vampire in the eyes or you will be lost. She smiled sweetly at me. Oh for heaven's sake she looked like a normal teenager. An incredibly gorgeous and deadly teenager.

"Thank you!" she smirked.

"Stay out of my head!"

In one hearbeat she was next to me with less than 20 centimeters separating our faces. She looked up at me with the same mischievous look she had on the dancefloor and her small white hand reached and lightly touched my cheek. I shivered from the cold or maybe from the feel of her skin against mine. Her smile disappeared and she looked at me serious, with dark blue eyes that seemed to scan my very soul. As corny as it may sound I somehow felt completely naked before her. She parted her lips ever so slightly and for a moment - one foolish short moment - I was tempted to lean in and taste them. What would they be like? Would they be hard and cold or would they be soft, warm and delicious?

A dog barked in the distance and the magic was gone. I grabbed her by the arms and pushed her back once more. As I've said, tricky beings these undead. She gave me a shocked look but it quickly changed back to her confident, mischievous one. "You're so young and yet you seem to have the weight of the world on your shoulders..." she whispered.

"Unfortunately, age, much like size, doesn't matter. And I'll be free. Soon, very soon."

"Will you really? I doubt it. You're a hunter. You're always hunt just like a fisherman will always wish. That's all you know. That's all you want. You can't change that more than I can change my nature. You can fight it or ignore it, of course. But in the end you will lose."

For a moment I was shoked. Hunter? Me? No. Never. I did what had to be done. I did what I could to help others. To keep others safe so no child would have to go through... through...

"Hate makes us alike. But it's alright. Without hate there would be nothing. If the Devil hadn't hated good and thus tempted Eve and if God hadn't hated being disobeyed then people would have never roamed the world and we wouldn't be here, today will all of this!" she said and gestured to the buildings and people.

"Hate is all you ever knew or will ever know. That doesn't mean..." I started but was cut off.

"So did you. So did everyone. I knew more. So much more. More than you'll ever know or understand. But you did. Yes... and maybe you will again..." she added more to herself.

"NOTHING will ever fix that damage but sending all of you to Hell does make the load I have to bear so much lighter!" I half-smiled.

She only stared at me in silence. Disappointed maybe? Sad? No, couldn't be. Her expression changed again as quick as before. She should really be an actress. "Really, lover boy? Because I could send you higher than Heaven..." she said slowly and smiled seductively.

I laughed. "I think I'll pass! Necrophillia isn't my thing."

She pouted. And looked incredibly sexy and cute while doing so. Damn her. "We shall see, darling. We shall see..." she said and winked before turning around and walking away.

"The only thing you'll see is my stake going through your heart. That's if there's still one there, somewhere..." I shouted after her.

"I'd rather you used your 'stake' differently..." she shouted back before disappearing.

I blinked and smiled stupidly. Weird vampire that one. Hottest one yet though. Yep, definitely. I shook my hand and got in my car, resting my forehead for a bit against the steering wheel. Somehow I could still feel her, smell her. It was like a hazy cloud floating around me. Silly women.

I started the car and left.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I'm a lousy updater. But here we go. I have the next couple of chapters planned so they should be along soon. Thanks for the patience 333**

**CHAPTER 4**

Law school wasn't really my first choice. Or second. Or third. Heck, it wasn't on my merry list at all. I never really envisioned myself as a lawyer... and I still don't. With some of the weird cases I get (remember the granny dominatrix?) I feel more like I'm part of a freak show in the local carnival than I am part of the long arm of the law. The truth is I was a good kid growing up and I earned a nice fluffy geeky future as a scientist. Had the scholarship and everything. And then I just found myself in the wrong place at the wrong time and almost got my throat ripped out by a vampire. You know the story. Father says us "warriors of the night" attract supernatural creepy crawlies like lights do mosks. Well that vampire packed a mean punch for a measily mosk drawned to my even smaller light. I survived thankfully but lost my scolarship and nearly got expelled. Really Law School was the only one to have me. Says a lot about the lawyers, doesn't it? I tend to agree with the joke about what would you call 1000 lawyers chained to the ocean floor - a good start. Ha! But yeah, I went and that was that.

... and here I am at the end of another week of defending the innocent and punishing the guilty and... Oh, who am I kidding. I spent the last week earning hard tainted cash and loving every minute of it. Whaaaat? If you wanted a saint then you're knocking on the wrong door, baby. Only selfish self-centered lying egotistical slayer here. Though I would love some girl scout cookies come to think of it.

I left the courtroom feeling utterly exhausted and braindead, just hoping for some junk food and mindless entertainment. Was I going to be granted at least that? My phone rang. Of course not. Casually flipped the phone open as I got into my car.

"CHIIIIIIIIBA! Where do you think you are?"

Great. Just what I was in the mood for. Add some leather bondage and back whipping while you're at it, God, why don't you? "Why my home away from home, sir, commonly known as the courthouse!"

"Don't be smart with me, Chiba!"

"Of course not, sir." Because you're paying me to be dumb, I'm sure.

"You have a client waiting while you're galivanting around town. You know company policy! A second late..."

"... is a penny badly spent." I mimicked.

He hung up. He always did it. I guess when you were Lewis you could hang up all you wanted, whenever you wanted and unless you were maybe Daniels you couldn't complain. I had a feeling Daniels was a hanger too. Maybe they had little contests like instead of who'd chicken out first it would ve who would hang up first. Must reduce the company phonebills significantly come to think of it.

In all honesty I couldn't remember another client try as I might. Did I fall asleep again when Trish read my schedule? Was I daydreaming of fluffy pink bunnies on crack? Nah. The old bugger must have added it last notice. So last notice that I had to be psychic to know but no matter. He got an extra "asshole time" this way. I bet he planned it all along. Betya he kidnapped Elvis too. Always a possibility.

I reluctantly headed towards my office, hoping it would be a trivial divorce case or a gang of werewolves waiting to eat me. Either way it would end soon. Note to employers everywhere: if your employees would rather take a slow painful death than have to work another minute then it's time to revise company policies or offer a bigger Christmas Bonus.

I stopped by my door, plastered my 1 million dollar smile once again and, as cheerfully as possible, entered my office. There was a man in the there standing near a wall and examining one of the cheap paintings I threw there just to shut up the bossman. Why wasn't it a hot woman? Why was it never a hot woman? The man made a point to turn slowly around and eat me up with his dark charcoal eyes.

He was a tall bloke, easily 6'3", black as night, with short neatly trimmed hair and an impossibly well-fitting black Armani suit with matching tie. Really the only thing that could have set him apart from a dark scenery where the whites of his eyes and his perfectly spotless white shirt. He made quite the impression and I'm a straight vampire slayer, for heaven's sake. His confidence surrounded him like a thick invisible intoxicating cloud.

"I...I'm sorry I'm late. My last case ran a bit late..." I stammered. Oh for crying out loud. "Mamouru Chiba." I said, extending my hand.

"Alexander Flinch." he said as he shook it. Strongly. Painfully strong. No joke. I actually cringed.

I offered him a chair as I went to sit at my desk. Somehow I felt better after putting a desk between us. Not that it would have helped that much but hey, my hand was free. And pulsating with pain. And no, I'm not a pansy. I fight the undead. Flinch continued to stare at me in the same confident manner as he sat rigid and straight in his chair. He was trying to much. But trying what exactly?

"So, what can I help you with, Mister Flinch?" I inquired professionally.

"I'm not here for trivial matters, Mister Chiba. Simple lawyer services won't do for our needs. We crave... a different kind of service..." he said as his eyes flashed for a moment before smiling widely and showing off a perfect set of pearly whites. And fangs.

What a nice man. Oh wait-just-a-minute-there-sparky. I did a double take and stared intently at Flinch whose smile widened (if possible). Dorothy, you're definitely not in Kansas anymore and Toto is actually a mutant now. Looking at the man again everything made sense. The way he'd try to move slowly and sit straight, his piercing gaze and that eerie cloud surrounding him. He was one A class...

"...werewolf!" I exclaimed still in shock.

He put his hands together and nodded. "We prefer Lycan."

"Right. Dog, mut, wolf - same deal. What are you doing here?"

Smile. "Always so polite. You really are a pleasure, Mister Chiba. A pleasure indeed. I've come to request your help, of course. Like any other client would."

"Ha! I doubt you want me to help you divorce!"

"So perceptive of you. No, as I've said before, simple things aren't our interest. We need your help as a slayer. Your talent is known far and wide as your skill is unique. We need the best."

"Why must you always talk in the plural?"

"That is not the answer."

"Who said I was a slayer?" Play it dumb. Always works. I know nothing. I'm an empty vessel. etc etc.

"Larry."

Oh. Well that goes that routine. Why that little rodent. When I'm done with him he'll regret the day he didn't think about cutting his tongue out and eating it raw. That's the downside about his information. It really does go both ways. And there are bigger and badder wolves out there who would torture a whole lot more for some information. Point-case: Flinch.

"I wouldn't be too upset if I were you, Mister Chiba. We have our methods..." he said with a wicked grin and I was sure he had some really fun ones. "Your secret will remain safe with us..."

"... as long as I help. Is that it? Either I play along with you or by midnight I'll have every vampire in town knocking or rather barging through my door."

"We just make you an offer you can't refuse."

"I bet you do. What's the deal, puppy?" Sure there were plenty kinds of Lycans but this one was a big black wolf. I'd bet my nest-egg on it. Yeah, I have one. You never know. What if I do get to old age and need to move to Florida? That doesn't come cheap.

He became serious in a split second. New subject, new mask. Good puppy. "It's not actually a lose-lose situation for you. It's a longer story so hope you're not in a hurry."

Of course not. It's a Friday night. Not like I go out or anything. Except to hunt vampires. But that's not that pressing tehnically.

"Well I know your area of expertise are vampires but I'm sure you have a general idea about Lycans aswell. There's a huge main wolf pack here in LA. We're mostly underground so we keep it on the low as much as possible. As you may or may not know the alpha male of the pack has fallen sick and is near death and as such he must leave the throne to a young, strong male. Now usually the beta would fight the alpha for the position but since the alpha now is in no state to fight we need a new way. So it has been decided that the fight for alpha will be in fact the fight between the 2 aspiring betas."

"Simple enough. What do I have to do with all of this?" Yeah, still not getting it.

"The pack has split into 2, each supporting one of the males. One of them, Flavius, is determined to be alpha no matter what, dirty work included while George wants to play it by the book. Basically no werewolf from the pack can be trusted so a neutral party needs to be brought in to look after George and make sure a fight doesn't begin before it's supposed to. That's where you come in."

"Slow down there, pup. You want me to defend a werewolf from another werewolf?"

"Yes. The pack as a whole will stay away from attacks. The only ones to openly threat each other are the 2 betas and each of their 3 familiars. Flavius has the wildest ones yet and he's already brooding. We can't afford trouble. With a weak male the pack is already in enough trouble. We need strength and order. You can give us that."

Stunned.

"One week. That's all we ask of you. One week of complete commitment."

Still stunned.

"You will be rewarded in the fashion you desire. Many have suggested money but I know you can't be bought. I also know you are getting dangerously close to the Lord. We and vampires hate eachother but we can't openly go at war. We can however supply you with all the information you may need and one wolf to have your back for a period of time. It's a generous offer."

Slowly getting the picture. "So let me get this straight. You want me to play babysitter for a full-grown wolf for a week to make sure that the big bad wolf won't eat him before it's time. And just out of self-preservation, may I ask what will keep Flavius from eating me if he wins?"

Flinch flashed his blinding smile again. "Everyone gave their words to leave you unharmed no matter the outcome. Flavius can't openly go against the will of the pack."

"Oh, I'm sure that'll just warm up my stiff dead body after he kills me. Gonna lightly smack him over the head too?" I never ever take a creature's word. Sorry, they have no honor or principles so nothing to believe in.

And he became darkly serious again. "I'm sorry if I really made you think you had a real choice in the matter. Look at it this way. You have a chance of getting killed either way. Helping us is the least probable way right now. I've heard a lot about you. You can take care of yourself. You're embarking on a huge crusade. I'd say you can take all the help you can get."

Damn the man sure made a point. Getting killed for sure tonight or maybe surviving a week at least? Well, at least I'd get time off except for crucial cases. Some time away from the shouting Lewis sounded like heaven even if it meant death. Which brings us back to the note to employers everywhere from earlier. I'd never volunteer but looks like I'd been offered already so no point in beating around the bush. All I needed was to get stocked on some more weapons. And then kill Larry. Yep.

Sigh. "Very well, Mister Flinch. Looks like we have ourselves a deal!"

He smiled and shook my hand a little too enthusiastically. "Call me Alexander"  
Right sure whatever.

"George is waiting downstairs in the car," he added.

Oh just hang on. It starts immediately? I really need to learn how to read the fine print. Well, there goes my boring week. I nodded and stepped out with him, stopping by Trish long enough to cancel all my meetings except for 2 important cases. Turned off my cell and pager and left them with her before leaving the building. No point in having Lewis deafen me for a week. I had my freetime cell with me anyway so I could be contacted.

Flinch (yes, I'll never call him Alexander) led me to a black Hummer parked in a corner. Niiiiiiice. Yeah. He stopped next to the passanger door and opened it. A shadow practically jumped out with unnatural ease and grace. He straighten and gave me a small bow. He wasn't half as impressive as Flinch. His blonde hair was cut short with only a few rebellious strands falling in his blue eyes. He was about my height, tanned, strong build with lean muscles that seemed more natural than gym-produced. His attire was simple - shabby blue-jeans and black shirt.

"George Harrison," he offered and shook my hand as I repeated my name. "Thanks," he added.

Heh, at least he was polite. The other door opened and 2 men slid out, followed by a woman. One of the men was a redhead with longer hair that brushed his ears and freckles. Green eyes stared at me and somehow I knew - Irish. He went by the name Art. Charming. The second man had waist-long straight brown hair and a pair of startling honey-colored eyes to go with. Baine. Charmed again. The woman was most certainly a nice sight. She was a pretty blonde with green eyes, nicely shaped and with the longest legs God has ever given. Evelyn. Beyond charmed.

Now the question was where they all supposed to fit in my convertible? I think they must have seen me puzzled as Art and Baine both went for their bikes leaving just me, George and Evelyn. Flinch took his leave and I ushered the 2 to my car. Well my life is certainly taking a turn for the interesting. And deadly.

Who would have thought I'd find myself surrounded by 4 werewolves for a whole week? Not me, I can assure you. Well here we go. I started the car and left the parkinglot.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

That first night was surprisingly quiet. Well except from some mild snoring and howling. But I could live with that. I was expecting more boom and bang to be honest. Not that I'm disappointed or anything. I enjoy some peace and quiet every now and again. Maybe it just felt like a wasted night. Yeah, that's it. For years and years I was out every night doing some kind of vampire-related work. I'd have gone last night aswell but I didn't really want to put myself between two deadly monsters unless it was completely necessary because really, enemies or not, I'm sure they wouldn't give a second thought to draining and eating me before going at eachother's throats. Simple beast psychology.

I forfeited my bedroom to Art and Baine and the guestroom to Evelyn. I didn't particularly enjoy losing my bed but both rooms each had a wall made completely of glass which was basically an attack waiting to happen. Have 3 of them smash through the glass while asleep and you won't ever leave dreamworld again. So myself and George took the living room which was easier to guard and also close to the Pantry Cave. Yeah, it's as cool as it gets. Always keep an exit door that the enemy doesn't know about close by for a quick dart.

To be honest I don't like having monsters in my house and much less knowing they know where I live. It means I can't feel safe in my own home and that I didn't like. At all. But I was presented with no choice in the matter. George made them all swear to keep this location a secret but you know my thoughts on killers' unexisting morals.

6AM. I didn't really sleep. The threat of werewolves barging in is enough to keep you awake. George had been restless aswell but was now sleeping as peacefully as a newborn pup. It was cute actually. He looked innocent and angelic. Too much so for a killer. But now he was the hunted one. I pity him. A fair werewolf is a dead werewolf as far as the pack is concerned. They don't stand for anything but fights and blood and I really hoped blondie here would win. Maybe bring some order in that chaos. We can only hope.

A door creaked open and steps were heard down the hall. I unwillingly tensed but relaxed as I saw Evelyn coming out of the shadows. She was beautiful alright, even at that early hour. Her hair was caught in a loose ponytail high enough to reveal her delicate features and porcelain skin. She wore a simple cotton blue dress and looked completely at home as she tip-toed barefooted towards the kitchen. I stared after her and at one point had to ease my mouth shut.

She met my gaze from behind the counter and smiled. A nice, warm, bright smile that made me melt for a second there. Oh wait. No. Snap out of it. She's a fury overgrown dog. Meet her at the wrong time and she will eat you whole and then spit up your bones like a cartoon machine gun. And yet she's so... Food. Yes. Can't think straight on an empty stomach.

I made my way to the kitchen, casually leaning against the counter as I watched her moving around, fry pan in hand. I remained silent and so did she as she made a huge omlette with bacon, pancakes and orange juice. I was just about to protest about the lack of coffee when she went for the cupboard and filter and I suddenly wanted to marry her.

"I'm sorry I took over your kitchen," she said softly, still busy with the coffee.

"I... it's quite okay. About time this kitchen saw some actual cooking and not just empty pizza boxes,"

She giggled and turned to look at me. Mesmerizing blue eyes. Deep, insightful, mysterious, passionate... almost as gorgeous as... right, one monster at a time. She could stare me into the ground at this rate and I wouldn't really mind.

"I've heard stories about you,"

"Don't believe everything you hear."

Evelyn looked at me curiously. "I expected you to be taller, more troll-like."

Whaaaaaaaaaat? "Troll-like?" I asked and pouted.

Smiled. "You're far too handsome to be a troll..." she trailed.

Hot diggity-dog. Did she say I was handsome? SCORE! Right. Sorry. Where was I? Ahh yes. Werewolf, werewolf, werewolf. I think I plastered a rather stupid smile as I heard her giggle again. Women. Well she's standing between me and my coffee. I walked towards the other side of the kitchen and leaned into her. I was pleased to see her surprised and with a blush creeping in her cheeks. I instead grabbed the handle and then went for my cup, smiling widely. I could swear she let out a breath. Meeeeow. He still has it.

Another door was heard and Art and Baine came into the living room, making apparantly as much noise as humanly and werewolfly possible. George jumped to his feet, slightly confused and laughter errupted. I do believe they did it on purpose.

"Easy there, Georgey. Not gonna eat you... yet," Art said and winked.

George just shot him a death glare and collapsed back on the couch. If he was tired on day one then that wasn't good at all. I couldn't exactly tell him to chill out. He has much sharper instincts than I did.

"Hey babe, what's cooking?" added Art as he put a hand around Evelyn and pressed her against him. She shot an elbow in his ribs. Ha, I rather liked her.

"You, if you don't recover your mind," she added and winked.

My kind of girl. Never really went for the whole damsel in distress bit. Give me a strong, independent girl any day. Heh, she can even save me if she wants to. Everyone sat at the table and began eating (or rather just swallowing in the case of Art) in silence. They shot glances at me every now and again and I didn't really want to be there. I knew they didn't appreciate fraternizing with the prey. Much less even since this time it was a personal blow to their ego as they were thought too weak to protect their beta. I could understand that. I could understand a lot actually.

Unfortunately I had no idea what to do with them. Was I supposed to entertain them? Be a human ambasador? A rodeo clown? What? No clue. Wonder what Father would think of this particular situation. Roll his eyes, smack me upside the head, deliver a "stupid kid" speech. Yep, sounds about right.

Fortunately for me Art and Baine just plopped down on the couch for some TV time, Evelyn disappeared but I couldn't really ask where and George found his home away from home in my library. A werewolf philosopher. And here I thought I'd seen it all. Pretty cozy, eh? Just a chilled out Saturday with the gang, right? Yeah, think again. I still felt I could be eaten at any given time.

Day Two - still uneaten. Yes, I'm proud. Another quiet night. Unusually quiet. Now you may think me too warrior-like or paranoid but really, if they went out of their way to find and threaten me then why isn't there more danger involved? Surely my mere presence wouldn't scare off 4 big-ass werewolves. Though that would do wonders for my ego. Well paranoid or not, I was expecting one hell of an elaborate dangerous spectaculous attack.

Unfortunately it was church time and I didn't really want to leave them alone. Well, leave George alone. Didn't want them to see the mothership either. We had a problem. As much as I hated it, I'd have to risk it and be just me and a blindfolded George. I could trust him more. Wait. Trust. Monsters. What was going on with me? No matter.

They weren't too thrilled about my plan or about having to follow it but maybe the magic of television won in the end and, one worried Evelyn later, I was leading a blindfolded werewolf inside the old church. Never thought I'd be doing this but life is full of surprises. I felt so inclined to plug-up his nose so the smell won't lead him back but I think that would have been pushing it.

"Is this place that important to be worth all the hassle?" he asked as we went down the dark flight of stairs.

"It is for me. I don't like any kind of supernatural entities stepping into my private world. I need some sanity, somewhere. And I'd also like to stay alive for as long as possible," I said and smiled though I knew he couldn't see it.

"Fair enough. I can understand that desire. I'm honored that you trust me so much."

Here we go again. Trust. Oh brother. "I made a deal with Flinch. I promised you'd be safe for 1 week. If you can get information so easily out of Larry then who is to say this Flavius can't either? I come here every Sunday at the exact same time. It would be easy to plan an attack back home knowing I would be gone. It would be a smart move for them. And a logical one seeing as things have been extremely quiet."

George nodded. "You're a very intelligent man. I expect that is what kept you alive for so long. I too have heard stories. I have seen the bounty put on your head. The pack has been ordered to stay out of it. You're not our enemy and, as the saying goes, the enemy of our enemy is our friend."

True. I could benefit from his logic. If only the enemy of my enemy wasn't even more dangerous in some ways. We crossed the room as the monks looked in awe and some even took a step back.

"Fear," George whispered.

"Easy there, wolfie. Don't get all excited on me now."

I felt him tense and knew he was trying to control himself. Best of luck to him. We came to a stop once again and the Father emerged from the shadows. He seemed to look at us for a moment which is kind of hard for a blind man to do but I knew he had a very nice set of instincts. From personal experience. He approached George and seemed to sniff for a moment before turning towards me and smacking me.

"Owww. What was that for?" I complained.

"I think you've played dumb for so long it actually became your natural state."

"I resent that."

"More like you represent it. What's a wolf doing here?"

Bless his perception. I could tell George was shocked. Couldn't blame him.

"It's a long story and I'd rather not tell it in the open," I said and Father motioned us inside his office. George said quietly in his chair but I knew he was listening intently.

"Let's hear it, kid," Father said eyeing the wolf the entire time. "You better have a pretty good excuse."

"Well, Father, you know I'm not as wise as Your Grace, so I found no other way out of this particular situation," I said trying to bite back the sarcasm. "A werewolf sought me out at work and made me an offer I couldn't refuse. Either protect one of the betas from the other one for one week to save the order of the pack or by midnight every vampire in town would be barging in my house. I picked the lesser evil."

He remained quiet, pensive as he slowly walked towards me. I looked up at him from my chair and he smacked me upside the head. "Idiot. Never ever get involved in anything like this because it will never end. Pack business belongs in the pack. And what did I say about choosing your informants wisely?"

"Sorry but there aren't that many of them out there, you know. Not like I can find them in the Yellow Pages. Larry is a great informant. For the most part. Not like he offered the information willingly. You know it. He can't fight his kin. Vampires sure, Lycans no."

He fell quiet once again. And then smacked me again. "Foolish boy. You won't live to be 25 at the rate you're going."

"A dream come true, I'm sure. Listen, Father, I came for some help and guidance, not smacking. I'm in this already and I don't know about you, but I'd like to live through it. You know, just to be able to be an idiot another day."

He sighed. "Very well, boy. I'll give you the weapons you need. You know basic Lycan information. Silver all around. Hit the heart or head for quick death. Don't get bitten or come directly in contact with any fluids while in wolf form. They're fast and agile. Much more so than vampires. Keep your eyes wide open and senses sharp. If you think you heard a faint something then go by that. Instincts will save your life. I'll give you enough bullets with liquid silver to get you through an ambush. But I sincerely hope it never comes to that. If it does then may God have mercy on your soul."

"I'm sure God doesn't want my soul," I added bitterly.

He shook his head. "Mind your words well, boy. You never know out there who is listening."

Riddle again. Annoying. Useless. I wish he'd just come out and say what he means to say. It would honestly save me a lot of hassle. He exited and then came back with two lovely shiney new guns and, as promised, enough bullets to save my soul. He supplied me with some hunting knives made out of silver aswell and that was it. Better than nothing.

Both me and George got up and went for the door. "Boy!" he shouted and I turned. "Never bring strays again. We have enough problems as it is."

I nodded.

"You're a wise old man. You have the scent of hundreds on you but I can't hold that against you. I dislike violence but I know my kind and others. In this world we all do what we must. No regrets."

Father nodded shortly and I pulled George out of the room. I had found myself in what George had said. Many would, I think. We do what we must.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

The wind was unusually cold as we exited the church. It had grown a bit late and I felt out of place outside in the dark with a blindfolded wolf. Wave after wave of cold hit me and I shivered relentlessly. Something was wrong. Water. One drop, two drops and before soon it was pouring down, soaking me to the skin. I stood there frozen, listening. So was George. With one swift move his blindfold was off and he blinked a few times to get used to the new light level. Definitely something wrong but I had no time to react as I was smashed in the nearest building. I managed to push my back backwards to meet the wall first and take force off to shield my head. No use getting knocked unconscious at the beginning.

I staggered to my feet and tried to see something through the heavy rain. Easier said than done. "GEORGE?" I yelled looking around. Sure enough a big whimpering golden wolf was sent flying my direction and I barely managed to dodge it. Maybe I should have brung more with me. No use crying over spilt milk. I went for my gun and felt better with the touch of cold steel against my skin. Some control. Much better.

I whistled. "Here here, puppies. Come out, come out wherever you are." Howling. Heavy steps. Dodge. A wolf flew just inches away from me. I turned and shot. Whimpering. Hit. Shot again. Whimpering. It wasn't dead but enough. Didn't really want to kill unless I had to. Something slammed into me. The gun flew away and I was looking up at a huge black slobbering wolf. Eww charming. It grinned down at me and it was just waiting for a sign to eat me up. I love my odds.

More steps and a tall man stopped next to us. He petted the wolf and then looked at me. Now maybe it was because I was lying down but damn he was tall. His skin was a darker shade (maybe meditarenean), and had black eyes with waist long straight black hair. He was taking the badass look at a new level with his black leather trenchcoat and pants. To each his own. He squated down to look closer at me. And sniff me. Shiverrrr.

"Caedmon..." he whispered. "Nu scilun herga hefenric? uard..." he chanted, eyes closed. "Why do you interfeer? Have you not enough enemies in this life? Must you need more?"

"Well, I'm a greedy person. Never enough potential killers out there for me."

He offered a painful smile. "Joke, Caedmon, joke. But will you laugh when you see death bearing down on you ready to eat your soul and take you to the other realm?"

"Well I'm seeing a gross big-ass dog bearing down on me and all I really want is for him to consider breath mints."

"Foolish boy. Such a great destiny lays ahead and you would waste it over such petty matters. I do not understand you. You'd do best to be more like me. Anihilate all obstacles in your path and leave yourself free to reach for greatness. In a way that's what you are doing, vampire slayer. But you have much to learn and I fear the Lord will teach you in a most painful way."

"Wny does everyone insist on talking to me in riddles? Is it that hard to just come out and say whatever it is you want to say?I I'd appreciate it a lot more, trust me."

And he laughed. "Young one. My name is Flavius. Remember it for I shall spare your life. I'm going to show kindness but with a cost. Leave now and leave the werewolves to me. Do not interfeer and you walk here a free man." He offered his hand.

Now I was slightly tempted to take it. I'd love to just shake one hand and leave this mess behind. If he killed George and he was alpha then I could take his word. To some degree. But in all fairness I disliked the man. He looked like a double-crosser. I do think he'd sell me out if ever needed to and seeing as he spits out the same Caedmon nonesense (don't ask, I don't know, nobody wants to tell me) I have no certainty. As if self-preservation wasn't enough I glanced at George's still figure and knew I couldn't leave him like that. George was the only chance for a more humain, peaceful pack as opposed to the bloody Flavius who would let all Hell loose.

Quite a dillema. I know I shouldn't interfeer with pack business... I took his hand and the werewolf got off, looking slightly disappointed. Flavius shook my hand strongly and I smiled before turning him around with one hand and going for my gun with the other. I took them both by surprise as I managed to shoot the werewolf before Flavius sent me flying over his head. Ouch.

"LIAR!" he roared.

"Well, you win some, you lose some!" I said and jumped to my feet, pointing the gun at him. How do you like them apples? "Now I'd suggest you take your merry bunch and leave. I have no trouble in killing either of you if provoked. Remember that. We do what we must."

Flavius looked at me and nodded before gathering his comrades and disappearing. George staggered slowly to his feet, still trembling. How he got beta was a shock for me. He had no fighting instinct. I went to him, picking up my other gun and then supporting the werewolf. "You really are a force..." he whispered weakly.

"I try my best," I said and offered him a warm smile as I lead him to the car and let him collapse on the back seat. I'd need to dry that later of course. Just as I was about to walk to my door I heard clapping.

I quickly turned around half-expecting to see her and there she was, in a thin white dress completely wet and stuck to her now. She pushed her hair back and offered a small bow. "Very good, lover boy. I must confess you have pleasantly surprised me."

I rolled my eyes. "If you saw I was in trouble was it too much to ask to offer a bit of help?"

"I can help you with plenty of things," she said sweetly as she sat on the hood of my car.

"Not interested!"

She studied her nails intently before looking up at me. Now I don't know if you had a moment in your life when you gazed at something so completely breathtakingly beautiful like the Grand Canyon, a sunset or a cute puppy that made you freeze and lose your breath but I was having that exact moment while looking at the girl sitting casually on my car. There are no words to describe her and the more I try the more I feel myself drowning in her eyes.

"I'm glad you like what you see," she whispered in my mind and giggled.

A warm wave washed over my entire body and I was very close to breaking out in a song and picking flowers. She was good. Too good. Too perfect. And as opposed to most other gorgeous vampires she still had that innocent, breakable edge to her that would win with any man. And some women.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Serenity," she said in the same sweet tone she always used.

I didn't expect an answer but she offered the information nonetheless. I'd have said it's a weird name for a vampire but it fit her perfectly. She did look like a muse sitting there, wet to the bone, smiling and flirting in that see-through dress. My eyes unwillingly lingered on her body and she seemed to enjoy it as she made a point of arching her body to give me a better look.

No complaints there. Oh wait. Vampire, snap out of it. "Would you get off my car or do I have to drive with you on the hood? Either way is just fine by me!"

Serenity looked amused but hopped off and in a second was in front of me, almost pressing against me. I felt like I was losing my mind. Slowly but surely. I think that was the point too. She grew serious and parted her lips slightly. Woa woa. Let's not go there again. My mind was trying to signal my body to move but it wasn't happening.

"It would hardly be so horrible, you know. Am I that repulsing? Dead, cold, alone. Is it wrong just to need to touch someone else, to feel someone else?" she asked and her tone became slightly desperate as her hand went slowly up my arm to rest on my cheek. The truth is a part of me wanted to reach down to her and kiss her, pull her close to me and feel every inch of her body against mine. We were inches apart.

"You're dead. You're nothing but a corpse to me or to anyone," I whispered and she pushed away.

Anger was burning in her eyes and for a moment I thought she'd jump at my throat. "Bastard," she said and disappeared like she had never been there. Women.

Monday and Tuesday were quiet enough to hope Flavius just got the picture and decided to wait till the official fight. Of course after having the little talk with him I wasn't so sure. He was determined to do whatever it took to secure the place he wanted in this world. Dangerous man or future president. You choose. I didn't like either particularly.

It was early Wednesday morning and everyone was sleeping as I slipped out for my jog. Just me and the beach. The only way I liked it. I was actually hoping for some alone time but knowing me, better bet I wouldn't get it. I heard someone behind me and, without thinking, I turned around and kung fued the person to the ground, pinning it down. As the haze lifted I saw that I had Evelyn under me. She looked startled for a moment but then began laughing and I joined her.

"Edgey," she said and winked. "Now not that I want to be a spoilsport or that I don't enjoy the view but could you get off of me?"

I blushed, nodded and rolled off, lying flat on my back next to her. Silence.

"I..."

"I..."

Silence. Laughter.

"We act like we're 10!" she said as she turned to face me. I was still happily looking at the sky, trying to be as ignorant as possible to the beautiful woman next to me.

"Hmm?" I mumbled.

She laughed. "I think it's maybe partly your fault!"

That got my attention. "Excuse me? What did the male chauvinist do now?" I said turning towards her and found myself just inches away from her, close enough to feel her breath.

She smiled. "It's not what he did. It's what he didn't do," she said softly and leaned in, planting a soft kiss on my lips before backing a few inches.

I stared at her somewhat in shock. Dayum. She giggled. Ooops, said it outloud. I cupped her face and brought her lips to mine, kissing her slowly and passionately, enjoying the feel as much as possible. I leaned into her and before I knew it I was on top again but I didn't think she'd mind now. Her hands found their way under my shirt and were now exploring. Pretty hot, if I do say so myself. Damn, it's been a while. Too long. Heh, who cared she was a wolf? She was warm and alive under me unlike others. An image of a soaking wet muse flashed through my mind but I pushed it back. This was real.


End file.
